


When In Doubt, Pinky Out

by Noelleian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Humor, M/M, OT5 (Implied), Or If You Want To See It As A Bromance/Friends With Benefits/Etc, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: All it takes is a bet, a directive. and five competitive young men who are willing to throw caution to the wind when the stakes are high. The most important rule in any wager is to never underestimate your opponent, especially when you're the test subject.





	When In Doubt, Pinky Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Sorry for the long wait in updates. Just trying to ease myself back into writing because chronic illness and brain fog suck. Thanks for your patience and for reading! <3

“Whoops! Dropped my fork. Goodness, I’m such a klutz.”

Duo opened his mouth in protest, but Quatre’s blond head had already disappeared beneath the table. He smiled awkwardly at an old couple sitting nearby and shrugged. “He’s a little OCD about eating utensils.” Leaning back to glance under the table, he hissed under his breath, “Quat, get your ass up here. This is what they pay the busboys for.”

“Bus _boys?”_ Quatre’s voice drifted out from the darkness. “That is so sexist, Duo.”

“Are you seriously - fuck, just get _up_ here! People are looking.”

“I haven’t found my fork yet. And watch your language!”

“Screw your fork and screw my language! Screw this, Quat. I’m aborting the mission. I can’t do it. I can’t - hey, hello! You folks enjoying your meal? I highly recommend the fried clams. They’re to die...”

The words froze on Duo’s tongue as warm hands settled on his kneecaps. Oh, god. Quatre was really going to go through with this charade.

He jumped when tickling fingers fumbled with his fly, panic lighting up his nervous system like a Christmas tree. “Quat,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth. “Quat, I changed my mind. You win, okay? You don’t have to do this.”

“What was that, Duo? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you wussing out.”

“I said I cha - oh, shit!” Duo’s face burned with blazing heat when his cock was swiftly pulled out of the confines of his trousers. “Quat! What are you doing?!”

“What I came here to do, you dumb ass. You all thought I couldn’t do this, but look who’s chickening out when push comes to shove. Guess you’re all talk and no action, huh?”

“Okay, okay! We were wrong, alright? You’re more than up for the task, I admit that. Just come on out from under there, okay?”

“Nope. The deal was I had to suck your dick under a table at the most expensive dining establishment in London and I’m going to do it because if I don’t, you guys will never let me live it down.”

“Quat, it’s fine. You don’t have to prove yourself, okay? I belie - _hooooahhhhhh!”_

Now at least half the restaurant was staring, but Duo could no longer find the will to care. Not with the hard length of his cock surrounded by the heavenly wet heat of Quatre’s mouth. God, where did he _learn_ that? Ooh, and the little swirl-flick of his tongue over the head and his deep-throating skills and the way he rubbed and squeezed Duo’s balls and the -

“Shit, Quat! Who taught you to suck dick like that? It was Fei, wasn't it?"

His answer came in a long, painfully slow lick from base to tip. Quatre’s wickedly talented tongue was wrapped halfway around his girth, rubbing over the veins and ridges on its way up, causing Duo’s eyes to cross and his lips to tremble in a silent prayer.

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I will never forsake you again. I swear I will repent for my sins. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll even go to church first thing Sunday morning, just please don’t let this kid stop trying to suck my brains out through my dick. I just need a minute - no, thirty seconds more...and - oh, god! Oh, shit!_

_Oh, fffffffffffffff…_

“...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!”

His lips curled back from his teeth as he wailed and shook through his orgasm. It was so powerful, it felt like it was being pulled up from the depths of Hell and Quatre, bless his little blond heart, swallowed it all down as if he was worshipping Lucifer himself.

Duo slumped over the table, breathless and dazed, twitching a little as his cock was stuffed back into his trousers. Thankfully, Quatre was careful not to accidentally catch his flagging boner in the zipper, something he would have probably done in his currently wrecked state. “Jesus, Quat. I think you -”

“Excuse me, sir.”

He blinked bleary eyes up at the restaurant manager who stood ramrod straight in his neatly pressed suit and then shifted his gaze to the security guard beside him. They reminded Duo of disappointed sitcom fathers about to give their troublesome teenagers a stern, but morally inspiring lecture. “Huh?”

“I’m going to have to ask that you and Mr. Winner leave the premises at once.”

Still in the pleasant haze of afterglow and feeling like a smart ass now that his fear had melted like ice cream in the hot sun, he lifted his wine glass and countered, “Can’t a guy get an after dinner blowjob in peace these days?”

 

*******

 

“How do you think they’re doing?” Wufei asked from his spot on the floor in front of the television. “Do you think Winner went through with it?”

“Probably not,” Heero answered, not bothering to look up from his laptop. His face glowed a faint blue as he leaned forward and squinted at the screen.

“Jesus, Yuy. Get some damn glasses already.”

“I don’t need glasses,” Heero sniped, rubbing his eyes irritably.

Trowa closed his book and reached for the phone as it began to ring. “We’re going to have to figure out a punishment for Quat if he doesn’t do it.”

“He won’t,” Heero insisted. “And he likes being spanked way too much so that’s out of the question.”

“Hello? Duo, hey. What’s up?” There was a long pause and then Trowa responded in a placating tone. “Okay, wait, wait. Slow down. What happened?”

Heero finally glanced up from his laptop and shared a bewildered look with Wufei who had rolled onto his back to stare at Trowa now that there was something more interesting than Bonanza to snag his attention.

“Are you _serious?!_ He really - yeah, okay. Yeah, just sit tight. We’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Trowa hung the phone up and stood, tossing his book onto his chair. “We gotta go.”

Wufei groaned mournfully. “Where? Why?”

“We have to bail Duo and Quat out of jail. They were arrested for - get this - Public Indecency and Engaging In Lewd Sex Acts While In Public.”

Wufei snorted. "Are there sex acts that aren't considered lewd?"

Heero set his laptop aside and got off the couch, his eyes wide with shock. “Quatre actually did it?”

Trowa laughed as he slipped his jacket on. “He did.”

“Damn,” Wufei sat up, looking impressed. “I never thought in a million years he’d have the balls to go through with it.”

“Apparently neither did Duo. He sounded just as surprised as we are.”

“So what happens now?”

“We bail them out.”

“I meant after that.”

Trowa shrugged. “Quat won the bet. He gets to pick the vacation destination this year.”

Wufei grumbled and grabbed his jacket off the hook by the door. “As long as it’s not the Alps, or Mars, I’ll be happy.”

“What’s wrong with those places?” Heero asked him.

“Are you kidding? Mars is boring as hell and I’m not spending my summer vacation skiing in the snow.”

“I thought you liked skiing.”

“Uh, yeah. In the _winter_. Don’t be so dense, Yuy.”

Heero turned back to Trowa once Wufei was out of earshot. “I vote we leave his ass home this year.”

Trowa chuckled as he followed him out the door. “We could always ‘accidentally’ put him on the wrong transport.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, Barton.”


End file.
